Georginator (movie)
Also, when something has lines over and under it, that is Georginator's code. For example- ------------------------------------------- /Startup: Test/ Hello world! /Startup permitted; NEW MISSION DOWNLOADED Speech command: It's go time. ------------------------------------------- Transcript Period, Nov, 9, 2005. Before George was born. Bull is taking out the trash Mr. Bull: Hm hm hmmmm. Ahhhh... (cough) This is nice. huge ball of lightning appears, When it clears, a naked George is there.. he is The Georginator --------------------------------------------- Mission: Terminate /AMANDA_HIGHTOWER/ and any one else in my way. --------------------------------------------- Mr. Bull: Huh? Seeing things I guess. Georginator: (walks up to teenagers) Gang Leader: Hey! You lost mista? Georginator: You're holding clothes my size. Teen: Yeah. Bought it so I could waste it. Gang Leader: I still don't see the point of that. Teen: So I could waste their clothes. Duh! Georginator: Hand them to me. Gang Leader: How ya gonna make me? Georginator: Hand them over! Teen: Smart guy, huh? Let's kick his troublesome ass? Georginator: You wish to die? Teen: Alright bitch, let's see what you got! kills them with his bare fists Georginator: (picks up clothes) It's go time. (puts them on, making his look just like George, except for his sunglasses) next day... Georginator: This gun is better? Gun store guy: Yes, the laser makes it practically impossible to miss. killing the Gun Store Owner, The Georginator looks through the phone books. Georginator: Two Amanda Hightowers? This one first, then the other to be safe. (goes to Amanda Pig's house (not Mummy Pig, the other one)) Amanda Hightower (not Mummy Pig): Yes? Georginator: (shoots her) I-Dog restaurant, where Mummy Pig works at Mummy Pig: Yes madame! I'll be right with you! (walks into kitchen) What? Mummy Sheep: Look. TV Reporter: Today, a woman named Amanda Hightower was found dead, here is a picture. Mummy Sheep: You're dead. laughs Mummy Pig: It's not funny! I might be next! I need to go home. Mummy Sheep: Okay. Peppa's house... Mummy Pig: A woman who had the same name as me died and I might be next. Georginator: (jumps through window) Target: Amanda Hightower, ACQUIRED! Mummy Pig: RUN CHILDREN! Pig jumps on The Georginator while Mummy Pig, and Peppa get away in the car Georginator: (bursts free) Not today, obese swine. You are not worth my time, luckily. Daddy Pig: (runs away) I can't hold him! Georginator: It's go time. (chases Pig Family car on foot at incredible speed) Mummy Pig: Gotta speed up. Daddy Pig: I have to save them! (jumps in roofless car that was left running) Sorry, I have to save my wife! Mummy Sheep: You go Percy!!! Daddy Pig: (throws shoe at Georginator) Georginator: You will have to try harder then that. (scans Daddy Pig) ------------------------------------------------------- Subject info scan command complete Target info; Name: Percy_Hightower Gender: Male Species: Anthropomorphic_Pig Threat Level: Medium_When_Unarmed Need To Terminate: If_Necessary ------------------------------------------------------- Georginator: I suppose, if you get in my way any more- Daddy Pig: (drives in front of Georginator and stops, causing him to trip) Mummy Pig: (stops car) Daddy Pig: Keep going! DON'T STOP! Mummy Pig: (speeds off) Georginator: I guess he did not want to live with the family. Too bad, worthless piece of shit. (shoots Daddy Pig in head, killing him instantly) -------------------------------------------------- "PERCY_HIGHTOWER" terminated /permission to continue mission: Termination; Amanda Hightower Permission to continue-GRANTED/ -------------------------------------------------- Georginator: (throws Daddy Pig's body out of car, then drives after the Pig family's car) Mummy Pig and Peppa arrive in Sheepington. Peppa: (crying) Mummy Pig: There there, Peppa. (rushes into police station, while holding Peppa) Help! I'm being tracked! MY husband was killed! Receptionist: Ok, where was the murderer last seen? Georginator: Right behind you. (cracks Receptionist's neck) Officer: YOU, STOP! (fires) More officers come in, as Mummy Pig and Peppa are escorted to a van to escape. Georginator: Bring it on. Epic Gunfight with Georginator dodging like the freaking Matrix. Georginator: You cannot defeat me. (shoots up the front desk, taking out all personal) Now for Miss Amanda. (jumps out window and hotwires police motorcycle with finger(he's an advanced animatronic killing machine he can do that)) Car chase begins. Police Guy #1: (leans out of van) Got yo- (gets shot by Georginator) Military joins chase. S.W.A.T Officer: (aims at Georginator) Gotcha now mate. (fires) ------------------------------------------------------ Projectile incomin-{}{}{}///////////////////?10101010101110000100101111010010101 /Multiple chips damaged/system shutting down// ------------------------------------------------------ Georginator: (shuts down and falls off bike) The police van with Mummy Pig and Peppa hiding inside drives away, as Georginator is contained in the back of a helicopter. Meanwhile, back in early Peppatown, Future George appears, naked. George: I've gotta find clothes. (comes across bodies of teens from earlier) Oh God, it's already attacked. (puts on clothes) TBC Category:Episodes with events that never happened